1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile sending system and a facsimile device. The facsimile sending system referred to here is a system comprising a server and a plurality of facsimile devices connected with the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile device set forth in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-191733 is connected to two lines. This facsimile device is capable of sending data by utilizing one line even in the case where the other line is being utilized in sending or receiving. That is, this facsimile device sends data by utilizing a free line of a plurality of lines connected to the one facsimile device.